Movie Night
by Fix-Itfan
Summary: Felix plans a movie night with his love, but not all goes as planed


**Authors Note- I know I have a different one I am supposed to be working on but his thought was stuck in my head, and I wanted to write one with some seriouso fluff. I will try to have the next chapter of Summer Fun up tomorrow.**

**Oh yeah, if you haven't seen Safe Haven, it does spoil the ending!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Wreck it Ralph characters, Safe Haven, or Beautiful Creatures!**

* * *

Movie Night

Felix did what ever he could to spoil his love. He set up spontaneous picnics or she'd come home

to a candle lit dinner, all that sappy stuff. He never ceased to surprise her.

One night Tamora was just dog tired, her game had gotten player after player all day long, and not one had even gotten passed level three. Not to mention a certain Markowski had personally gotten her eaten at least twice. So when she got home all she wanted to do was cuddle with her dear sweet, short, 8-bit, handyman of a husband, and sleep, Felix on the other hand had other ideas.

As she walked in the door for once, Felix was nowhere to be found.

"Fix-It?" Tamora called. "Hey honeyglows you home?" She called out again.

"Oh yeah, hi honey!" Felix called as he slid out of the kitchen, he was clad in his white under shirt, blue pajama pants with tiny golden hammers on them and socks, not to mention his honey brown hair was tussled and uncombed, probably of the last level in his game.

"What are you doing?" Asked Tamora eyeing him curiously, Felix gave a bashful smile and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Felix?"

"Nothin." He said his smile not dropping one notch. The sound of something popping was herd, and something beginning to boil. His smile dropped and he ran back into the kitchen. Tamora watched him curiously.

"Fix-It? Your obviously up to something, now you've got five seconds to tell me what you are doing" she said coolly.

Walking slowly into the kitchen, she saw that he had taken out their old air popcorn machine, and was standing at the stove melting a bar of butter in a small pot. She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. I'm making popcorn for a movie night." He said smiling as he stirred the butter.

"A movie night hu? Who with?" She said leaning against the door frame. Felix smiled but continued to cook the butter.

"Oh, just the most beautiful, most amazing gal in the whole arcade." He said still looking at the butter.

"Hole arcade hu?" She playfully continued. "What's she like?" Felix's smile only grew as he poured the butter over the popcorn. Tamora then moved from her spot against the door frame to a chair at the dinning room table.

"Well, she has short blonde hair, and just the prettiest blue eyes, and when she smiles, oh." he sighed dreamily putting a hand over his heart. "she is also a Sargent of a first person shooter game, and leads her men with great bravery. She is absolutely funny, specially when surprised , and just adorable when she is sleepy." He smiled as he seasoned the popcorn.

"Should I be worried, sounds like she's made quite the impression on you." She smiled. Felix smiled back and walked over to her. He rested his hands on her legs and leaned in real close to her.

"She sure has. Oh my land, does she give me the honeyglows something awful." He said dreamily, she continued to smile as she felt her cheeks grow warm. With out warning he leaned in and pressed their lips together hard. After what feels like an eternity, the two pull apart, Felix smiled up at her and holds out is arm.

"Shall we m'lady?" She smiled and took his arm, as he led her into the living room, bowl of popcorn in his other hand.

"I think we shall."

WIRWIRWIRWIRWIR

"Well darlin, what movie would you like to watch?" Felix asked getting down on his knees to look at their leaning tower.

"Um… I have yet to see Safe Haven" she said taking it out.

"Okay, Safe Haven it is."

After Felix had put in the movie he sat down on the couch, Tamora, now in a black tank-top and camo pajama pants, laid down putting her head on Felix lap and her legs draped over the arm rest.

WIRWIRWIRWIR

At almost the end of the movie their was a nock on the door.

Tamora huffed with annoyance. "Who is coming over this late?!"

"Calm down hon, I got it." Said Felix kissing the top of her head. Tamora let Felix up and he walked over to the door.

"Oh, hello Ralph." Said Felix putting on smile.

"Hey brother-" Ralph started but stopped as he saw what Felix was wearing. "I didn't- didn't interrupt anything did I?" Felix looked down and smiled.

"Oh no brother, we were just watching a movie."

"A MOVIE!" Squealed Vanellope from somewhere behind Ralph, before running in the house. Ralph huffed in annoyance and walked in the house.

"Ooh, Safe Haven. I can't believe that her friend Jo, is not real and that it's Alex's old wife! Can you?!" Vanellope said excitedly.

"No I can't imagine that, specially since I have never SEEN IT!" Said Tamora, absolutely annoyed. Felix winced and put a hand on her back to rub soothing circles.

"Oh, well yeah. That Alex guy is cute right!" Tamora just flopped down on the couch and propped her head up with her hands.

"Even though I am mad at you for spoiling the ending, yes he is quite the hottie." Said Tamora. Felix's hand stopped.

"You don't mean that do you?" He asked, his big blue eyes only growing bigger.

"Yeah, I do. But it's not like I will ever actually meet him." She said looking up at the small handyman. Felix did take that into note, but still. Ralph walked up behind the couch and leaned against it.

"Sooo, what you guys gonna do now?" He asked.

"Well I don't know. Tam what do you think?" Asked Felix and he and Tamora got back into the position they where in once before.

"Well the little crumb snatcher messed up Safe Haven. So I don't know." She shrugged.

"Oh, can we watch Beautiful Creatures?!" Shouted Vanellope as she jumped up and down. "Come on, please! Pretty please Hammertime." She pouted. Felix hated when she did that, both her and Tamora used that look against him.

"Only if its okay with Tammy!" He gasped as if holding his breath. The little girl turned to look at the no nonsense Sargent.

"Fine!" She sighed. What had supposed to be a romantic evening watching movies, had turned into a family movie night.

So Felix made more popcorn, Ralph sat down on one side of the couch, Felix and Tamora snuggled at the other end, and Vanellope squished in between them. Even when things like time alone got crashed, and Felix and his love got to hang out with the other two members of their small family instead, they still enjoyed it.

A/N- please review, comment, all that good stuff!


End file.
